The Champion
by thelifeandtimes
Summary: Ten years after the events of Skyrim, the Dragonborn is thrust into a new world due to powerful sorcerers and an oblivion portal. See how the Dragonborn takes on Remnant. Rated M for violence, language and maybe other reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

 **I do not own the Elder Scrolls or RWBY and anything that I write is done purely for my own enjoyment.**

 **Authors** **Note**

 **I am not an expert on Skyrim or RWBY so i may make mistakes in this story, if that is the case please feel free to correct me and i will try and fix the issue. Not everything that isnt exactly the same is a mistake however as I will be making a few changes to how certain things work in regards to both universes. I also may make a few mistakes with grammer or spelling and if that happens I ask that you let me know so i can fix it.I hope you all enjoy.**

Taking a deep breath I close my eyes and steady my hands. I have remind myself to take it slow, that I have to be careful. I cant let my haste rule me and have my excitement of finally finishing ruin months of work. Reaching out trembling fingers I slowly start to inscribe the final rune onto the back of the leather satchel using magic to burn the shape. I then close my eyes and start muttering"Okay just a bit more to go, please please please just _work_ this time".

Taking the 7 grand soul gems I have on me I lay each in their own designated circle cut into the enchanting table so that each soul gem lays on one point in the seven pointed star that joins each of the circles. Making sure that the satchel is exactly in the middle of the star I take a silver knife and make a cut accross my hand before allowing the blood to pour into the grooves of the star so that the blood will flow and touch each of the soul gems.Ten minutes later after having had to reopen my wound I think to myself 'By _the nine this is taking a lot longer than I thought it would'_ After another two minutes there is enough blood to touch each of the soul gems just saving me from having to cut myself again. I let out a relieved sigh. ' _I Never thought I'd be able to find a downside to enhanced healing'_.

Placing my now healed hands on the table I send through a pulse of pure magic and mutter "Okay Sam, moment of truth". At first it seems like nothing is happening but after a moment I notice the blood start to glow an ethereal blue before suddenly getting a **lot** brighter. Turning my head away and closing my eyes I can only hope to myself that this means it's finally working. After a minute the glow starts to subside and I look at my work. The first thing I notice is that the hundreds of symbols I inscribed into the satchel are glowing blue but are gradually fading, I also notice that there's no blood left and the soul gems have been consumed.

After giving the glowing symbols on the satchel some time to fade properly i gently pick it up and inspect it for any damage. Its with a relieved sigh that I put it back down."Still looks like the same old plain brown leather satchel." Crossing over to the other side of the small room i pick up a large wooden pole. Theres nothing special about it, except that its about three metres long. _'Time for the first test.'_ Leaning the pole on the wall next to me for a moment i unlatch the satchel and look inside of it for the first time when i realise that i cant see the bottom, all this does is bring a smile to my face and make me even more excited. I then place the satchel on the floor so that its open and pick up the wooden pole again. ' _Here we go'._ I gently lower the wooden pole into the satchel and get increasingly excited when it doesnt hit the floor. Before i know it im laying on the floor with up to my shoulder into the satchel laughing and looking like a complete madman.

After a few seconds i let go of the pole and pull my arm back out with a smile on my face that can only be described as goofy.' _Okay so test number one was a success, the satchel is a hell of a lot bigger on the inside than the outside. Lets move on to test number two.'_ Gesturing with my right hand i make abouth twenty iron ingots that i had prepared beforehand for this test to float over to me and fly into the satchel. Afterwards I bend down and pick up the strap and use it to lift the satchel into the air, laughing as I realise that its weight hasn't changed at all regardless of the fact that it has twenty iron ingots and a three metre wooden pole inside of it. _'Time for test three.'_ Laying the satchel on a small wooden table i reach back inside while reapeating the same phrase in my head.' _Iron ingot, Iron Ingot, Iron...'_ Its then that i pull my hand back out of the satchel and see the iron ingot that i am now holding. Grinning like a lunatic i put the ingot back into the satchel and start thinking about the wooden pole. When i next remove my hand and see im holding the pole i get even happier now that ive confirmed the summoning aspect of the satchel works perfectly. ' _I cant believe I've actually done it, it actually works.'_ Not wasting another second I grab everything that I own out of the my quarters before putting it into the satchel. This is pretty much everything that i own because I've basically lived exclusively at the College of Winterhold for the past year while I was experimenting. Im happy to note that the satchel fits everything comfortably and actually stretches further open for wider objects.

Believe it or not but the fact that ive invented a satchel that can hold as much as i want isnt the reason that im so happy, its a part of the reason and I can't deny how useful the satchel will be in the future with the life I lead. But no, its not the actual reason. Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of complicated runes on the satchel and finding what runes to inscribe and in what order was an incredibly difficult thing to do, in fact there are probably only a handfull of enchanters in the whole of Tamriel who could come up with the rune network that i did, but doing so probably seemed like a waste of time to them as ordinarily enchantments have to be recharged using more soul gems. Something like the satchel would need to be recharged often as the enchantment is always active. That would get expensive and dangerous if you dont recharge it.Otherwise what happens to the stuff inside if the enchantment fades? My guess would be that the satchel is desroyed when the size goes back to what it was before and all the items are too much for it to hold making the whole thing a waste of time. So why am i so happy then? Well it could be due to the fact i created my own enchanting system one that doesnt need the items to be recharged (something that only daedric items and ancient relics did before, leading me to believe that these types of enchantments were lost through time) and the satchel is the first thing that I've created and it works perfectly. The biggest difficulty i had was in trying to find a way to use multiple soul gems at the same time, in order to saturate the satchel in a lot of magical energy and in doing so make it so that the satchel is now inherently magical in nature and not just feeding off of other magic such as souls. It took me about six months of research in order to be able to do this and the reason that i succeeded is because i used a seven pointed star so that i could infuse seven grand soul gems at once, i then used the most magically conductive material i could get in order to link the soul gems together. My blood. The blood of the Dragonborn.

Line break...

Walking through the library of the College of Winterhold is always an interesting experience, as it often seems to have a different effect on me. Sometimes it brings back old memories, some incredibly painful and some that never cease to bring a smile to my face. Sometimes it just makes me angry and sometimes it makes me long for times past. These massive mood fluctuations can solely be blamed on the numerous history books lying around. Many of which feature myself. Such as _The Rise and Fall of Ulfric Stormcloak, The Dawnguards_ _Crusade and The Worldeater_ to name a few. Its safe to say that I've been a fairly influential figure in skyrims recent history.

Regardless of my past moods today I walked through the library with a noticeable spring in my step. "Urag!" my voice echoes over the whole library making the orc jump in his seat before turning to me with a glare and heated words and a hushed voice "Ive said it before Archmage, dont make me repeat myself a another time, this may be your college but this is my library so in the future can you respect the rules and not shout!"

"Come on Urag today's a good day, besides its not like theres even anybody else studying in here at the moment" That argument didn't seem to help at all and infact just made him glare harder if that was at all possible. Sighing and closing the book he was reading Urag gave me his full attention " What has you so happy today? It cant be because you got a good nights sleep, you look like a mess" I fliched at that and figured that i probably did look like a mess after all i hadn't slept in three days because i was so excited to being so close to finishing my project, speaking of which "That would be this, I call it the Holding Bag" putting the satchel on the table i hold my arms out as if to invite awe to my creation. Regardless Urag doesn't look too impressed "Thats a horrible name, you really need to come up with a new one. Regardless im guessing that it holds things?" Waving him off i sigh "The names not important and as for what it does it can hold a huge amount of things without getting any heavier and with those things only taking up a small portion of the space available. Its a hell of a lot bigger on the inside than the outside" Urag slowly picked the bag up and looked at it doubtfully but then reached his arm inside and looked suitably shocked when it just kept going further in. I had to smile smugly at that. Turning the bag around Urag slowly started to inspect all of the runes, he may not be a master enchanter like the archmage but he does know a bit. " I recognise a few of these runes but most of them seem to be about protection like the fire resistance network here and the water proof network here but I don't recognise majority of them" He didnt sound too happy about that fact but not everyone is able to learn enchanting as easily as I did. "You would be right, i put as many protection runes as i could on it. If its going to be holding my stuff i want it to be as protected as poss-" "but how did you put so many enchantments on it at once, this is way more than most master enchanters are capable of?" Despite being cut off my grin couldn't of been wider, Urag for all his faults and annoying tendencies is one of the few people I know who still treat me somewhat normally and is willing to argue with me, most people are terrified to disagree with me even if I can often be wrong. This is why I really value his council. Leaning forward slightly I whisper "That is a story for another time my friend, first I have to do more research and perfect the method" After all i have to see if it would work with other peoples blood too, not everyone is the dragonborn. Judging by the glower on his face Urag isn't happy Im not sharing but nods reluctantly before sighing" Fine i will trust your judgement on this archmage but you better publish how you did it one day soon" I nod seriously "Im gonna try my be-" " Archmage! Come quickly the College is under attack by a group of sorcerers who have opened a portal to oblivion!" Turning around quickly I inspect the boy who has just spoken, I recognise him as on of the newer students to the college.

I turn to Urag and nod solemnly before grabbing the satchel and motioning for the boy to lead the way to the battle.

Line Break...

By the time i arrived to the door leading to the main courtyard of the College, where the battle is taking place I have already equipped my weapons by pulling what I need out of my satchel, luckily I already had my armor equipped because i was so excited to nearly be finished with my enchanting project that i never bothered to change out of it. From out of the corner of my eye I could see that the student was curious as to how my weapons fit in my satchel but he seemed to intimidated to question it. I have to admit I probably did look quite intimidating wearing Nightingale armour with the Nightingale Blade in my right hand and the Nightingale Bow on my back as well as a quiver of ebony arrows. My left hand remained free so that I was free to use it to cast spells. The reason im wearing light armour is because I prefer to be very agile in combat and avoid taking as many hits as possible and because i have spells which can increase the amount of damage i can take. Stopping before the door leading to the courtyard I sheath my sword before dual casting the ebony flesh spell. Seeing the green glow that comes off of my skin for a split second after the spell is cast I nod to myself before grabbing the Nightingale Blade and pushing open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon swinging open the large wooden door that leads out from the Hall of the Elements I didn't even have a second to inspect the battle that was raging before i had to duck and roll under a two handed sword that flew through the space that my head was just occupying. The sword continue forward and smashed into the side of the door before cleaving through the thick wood and causing splinters to fly. By the time the Dremora Lord turned to face me i was already back on my feet and charging forward. Bending my knees the dremoras next blow missed me by quite a large margin. I then spun around the dremora so that I was facing his back, kicking off the floor hard I shoved my blade into its back. My blade continued through it's body unhindered and pierced through it's chest.

Dremora Lords are slow, atleast compared to some of the enemies I usually fight, but thats generally not a problem for them due to how strong they are and because they wear incredibly tough armour. ' _But not tough enough for the Nightingale Blade'_ I thought with a smirk as I kicked the dremora off the end of my sword and inspected the battle properly. There are a group of five enemy sorcerers in the courtyard wearing red hooded robes that lets me identify them as the mythic dawn. I frown to myself at that revelation' _I thought they were all wiped out'_. The sorcerers are fairly powerful, casting what seems to be expert and adept level destruction spells, but that's not the problem, there are atleast 3 expert level destruction mages at the College of Winterhold and we have many other less powerful sorcerers. We completely outnumber the enemy sorcerers. The problem is the twenty or so Dremora Lords that are charging at the teachers and other students from the college, acting as a tank against enemy spells and providing the sorcerers openings for them to cast spells unhindered. While there are a few sorcerers from the College that are able to handle a dremora lord or two, the sheer number of them combined with the destruction magic being thrown our way is proving to be too much for them. I can already see a number of bodies littering the ground, majority of them students but there are one or two teachers too. Its enough to make my blood boil and cause a snarl to come to my lips.

It seems the student from before was right, with the amount of daedra running around compared to the amount of enemy sorcerers there must be an Oblivion portal somewhere nearby _'But where?'_ Turning back I look at the wide eyed student who is still huddled inside the now ruined door with a low level spark spell in both his hands watching me with a pale face." Where is the Oblivion gate?" That seems to snap him back and he quickly shakes his head before answering" I-its in the town of Winterhold itself near the entrance to the College.' _Great, that means there's probably even more dremora there'_ I think angrily to myself. Turning back to the battle I don't waste another second, if I am going to end this quickly I need to hurry up. I choose my first target who seems to be a sorcerer using what looks like the ice spear spell against a group of three students while two Dremora Lords are protecting him from any retaliation. Focusing on my left hand I launch the incinerate spell at the first dremora then charge straight at the second which is now focused on me. Ducking under the two handed strike I stab the dremora through the knee before spinning back up and stabbing it through the neck, sending it back to oblivion. Rolling to the left I avoid an ice spike stabbing into my shoulder before launching the incinerate spell at the sorcerer, he barely manages to ward against it staggering backwards. But he didn't manage to ward against the fireball spell that one of the students he was fighting earlier launched at him, destroying his robe and providing an opening for the other students. Seeing as he was taken care of I moved towards my next target who seems to be only holding up a ward while the three dremora around him do all the damage. Sheathing my sword for a moment I grab my Nightingale Bow before launching an arrow straight through the magic ward into his forehead, and also succeeding at grabbing the attention of the dremora around him. While they are charging towards me I release another two arrows into two of the dremora, causing them to slow due to the freezing enchantment on the bow and also causing them shock damage. Using my left hand I summon my own dremora lord between the two at the back before summoning another behind the dremora closest to me. Rolling to the right I avoid the dremoras two handed swing before shooting another arrow at it. This distracted the dremora enough that my summoned dremora was able to get behind it and decapitate it. Looking towards my other summoned dremora from earlier I notice that it had already finished the one off and was now fighting with its other opponent. I ordered my other dremora to go help before surveying the battle again. This time I noticed that there was only one of the enemy sorcerer's left. It looks like by killing the other two I freed up enough of my allies that they could focus on the others and wipe them out. Only problem is that there are six dremora lords protecting the last sorcerer. Sprinting towards the last battle I just passed my last ally and was directly in front of the enemy before I reached for the power in my soul and shouted "FUS RO." All six of the dremora and the sorcerer were thrown back about five metres into a thick stone wall, there was a sickening crack where the head of the sorcerer met the wall and I didn't expect him to get up again. My allies not wasting any time all released hell onto our enemies for a few seconds until the dremora were returned to oblivion and the sorceror was nothing more than a pile of dust. Turning back to the remaining dozen of my allies who were still able to fight I spoke "Follow my lead, we have to close the oblivion gate as quickly as we can otherwise the dremora are going to just keep coming." The students and teachers of the college looked tired, and there were one or two with a limp and a few more who had blood on their clothes, probably their own since mages generally don't get up close to fight and dremora don't bleed red. Regardless of the state that they were in they all gave determined nods, this was their home and they were going to defend it. Smiling proudly I sheathed my sword, pulled Spellbreaker the shield out of my satchel and charged towards the bridge leading towards the town.

line break...

Before I knew it we were already near the entrance to the college having just crossed the bridge, which was actually pretty easy to do now that everbody was organised. It probably helped that they had me at the front with Spellbreaker absorbing all the spells from the two sorcerors that were guarding the bridge while charging forward and occasionally bashing daedra off the side, or atleast providing enough of a distraction that my allies could launch barrages of spells without having to worry about defending themselves. Blocking a fireball with shieldbreaker while charging towards the last sorcerer I smashed the shield into his face before pulling a dragonbone dagger out of one of the sheaths on my armour before stabbing the cultist in the throat. Sprinting through the entrance i just had enough time to glimpse the oblivion portal before i had to duck my head behind my shield to avoid a firebolt to the face. The portal stood about three metres tall and two metres wide and consisted of red and orange energy that swirled around chaotically. Ducking behind a stone pillar i caught a glimpse of another dremora lord come through the portal as well the sheer number of enemies we were fighting against. This causes me to have a revelation' _The force at the college wasn't supposed to defeat us but was just supposed to distract us long enough for them to summon enough daedra!'_ There were a **lot** of daedra around the portal, ' _There must be close to a 150 of them!'_ I can only be glad that not all of them were dremora lords. Only about 40 of them were, there were probably another 50 scamps , and dozens of each type of different atronochs and even some other daedra that I had never even seen before. Ducking back behind the pillar, I avoided a bolt of lightning that cought the corner of the pillar and completely obliterated it.' _That probably came from the one of the storm atronochs'._ Glancing back towards my allies I saw how hopeless they all looked, I can't even say I blame them. Its a full on invasion against a dozen exhausted sorcerer's. We're heavily outnumbered, and on top of that I don't know how to close the gate. I've never had a need to close an oblivion gate, I thought the mythic dawn was wiped out so i never even bothered researching. It looks like that is coming back to bite me now. ' _I can only hope destroying the arch that surrounds the gate will be enough.'_ Taking a deep breath i prepared myself for what I was about to do. I hope that the few people that live in the town were smart enough to evacuate when this whole thing started. Closing my eyes I shouted "MUL QAH DIIV" Around my body an ethereal set of armour appeared and I felt stronger, more powerful, better. This is the true power of a dragon unleashed. Holding the shield in front of my face I sprinted towards the arch as fast as i could while bracing myself against the barrage of spellfire that was colliding against the shield and my armour. Taking a deep breath I started saying the words that i knew would be able to end this "FUS RO..."I lifted my head over the shield and finished the shout "DAH!"

The only way to describe what happened next is that a wave of pure destruction was released over the daedra and surrounding town. The daedra closest to me were instantly disintegrated while the rest were launched back dozens of metres colliding with each other and other structures. Fences were ripped out of the ground, wooden houses were shattered, the arch around the gate was blown to pices by the force and at the end of it not a single enemy was left standing.

Breathing deaply I surveyed my work. " _It looks like that took care of everyone, its a good thing that all of the daedra were so close together otherwise that would of done a lot less dama-"_ My musings were interupted when the oblivion gate suddenly surged back to life. Only this time it was uncontrolled, and vibrating around the edges. The colour was changing from orange, to dark red, to gold until it finally settled on blue before collapsing into itself. I let out a relieved sigh and a laugh" I guess thats taken car-" The sentence was never finished as the gate that was just seconds ago imploding on itself suddenly exploded outwards in ball of light so bright that the members of the College of Winterhold had to shield their eyes. When the light died down and they dared look again it was with relieved smiles that they noticed that the gate was gone before their mood vanished when they realised that so was the Dragonborn.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that went through my mind upon regaining consciousness was that I freezing. The next was how much my head hurt ' _By oblivion does it hurt'._ It felt like i was constantly getting hit with a hammer,and believe me, I should know. It was like a constant thumping and each time there was another beat my head felt like it was splitting open.

Opening my eyes with a groan I just had time to notice I was in a forest before I winced and had to close them again. ' _Fuck_ _it's bright.'_ Rubbing my eyes I slowly lifted myself to my feet while cursing all the divines because ' _By_ _oblivion does my head fucking hurt!'_ Looking around I started to inspect my surroundings while slowly waiting for my eyes to properly adjust. It didn't take me long to realise I had absolutely no clue where I was.

Sighing to myself I reached into my satchel and pulled out a health potion because there was no way I was going to be able to think of a plan with my current state. I would normally use a spell, but healing spells take intense amounts of concentration, otherwise the consequences can often be deadly.

Pulling the cork off the bottle I almost threw up in my mouth because of the stench and wrinkled my nose _'Sometimes I hate having a heightened sense of smell.'_ Gathering my courage for what needs to be done I threw my head back and drank the whole potion before placing the bottle back into the satchel. _'I dont care what anybody else says, blue mountain flowers taste disgusting.'_ Taking out my trusty water pouch I sloshed some water around my mouth to try get rid of the taste before swallowing it.

Its then that I notice my headache has completely disappeared. Breathing a sigh of relief I muttered to myself "Thank the divines. Now lets see what I've gotten myself into this time." Paying closer attention to my surroundings this time, I tried to figure out where I was. _'Judging by all the snow I must be close to Winterhold_ , _that means I have to just head North until i find the coastline and follow that West until I see a landmark I recognise.'_ I allow myself to smile a bit at the fact I shouldn't be too far from home _'I should be by the coast within two or three days and from there it should be relatively quick to get back to the_ College. _For once things should be nice and simple._ _Lets get started then.'_

line break...

It was only a few minutes later while I was surrounded by half a dozen creatures that possessed a passing resemblance to werewolves ' _If werewolves were darker black, had bones growing out of their body and were bigger, much bigger'_ that i started cursing my ability to constantly jinx myself.

Standing with the Nightingale Blade in hand I assessed my opponents while waiting for them to attack. I didnt have to wait long before the first one charged me from the left with the rest following soon after. I sidestepped the first wolf's charge while stabbing my blade into it's body and allowing momentum to do the rest. The wolf let out a small grunt but other than that made no sound when it collapsed and slid a few metres on the snow.

I don't have time to savour my victory though because the next one was already ontop of me. I lunged to the side dodging the wolf's claws that came down onto the floor so hard I could feel the vibrations run up my legs ' _Definitely do not want to be hit by that'_ Spinning to the left I threw a dragonbone dagger into anothers eye then rolled forward towards the side that is blinded before launching off the floor and sinking my sword up to the hilt into it's neck.

I immediately concentrated magic into my left hand while spinning around and swiping my closed fist across my body. A wip of lightning stretched out about 5 metres from my hand and followed the path that my arm set out for it. The lightning carved a path of pure destruction through the forest cutting through two trees before reaching the face of the first wolf and continuing straight through into the second.

I had no time to appreciate my work before I had to move out of the way of another wolf charging from my right. Ripping my sword from the neck of the now dead wolf it was buried in I jumped onto the side of its corpse and kicked off with my right foot. While my body sailed over the charging wolf I stuck my sword into it's neck and pulled it with me while somersaulting. Coming down smoothly on both of my feet I heard the sound of something heavy hitting the ground behind me and glared at my last enemy.

This one was bigger than all the others, with more bone plating covering it's body with a heavy concentration of bone covering it neck adding extra defence.It was also smarter than the others judging by the fact that it didn't immediately charge me and instead started to circle me looking for any sign of weakness. _'The alpha.'_ I thought. The alpha suddenly stumbled because of the dragonbone dagger that found itself missing from its previous victims eye and was now in a new ones foreleg. I smirk to myself ' _I love telekinesis'_. That small chance was all I needed to end the fight as I rushed the wolf while it was unbalanced and shoved my sword straight up through it's jaw and the roof of its mouth. It spoke of the beasts size that the tip of the sword didn't come out of its skull. Ripping my sword out of my final enemy I surveyed my work. Noticing a few of the corpses were half missing and seemed to be dissipating into black dust I question quietly "Just what are you?"

line break...

Several hours later I can honestly say Im getting pretty tired. Although they dont pose that much of a challenge for me these bastards just won't stop coming. Not just these wolf monsters either, I've also fought a fair share of giant bear type _things_ and even a couple warthog type creatures. If was at my peak I wouldn't even be worried right now, but going three days without sleep before fighting a bunch of sorcerers and being knocked unconscious and then having to fight wave after wave of monsters in the freezing cold is definitely taking a toll on me.

Thats why when I saw the cave I understandably got a bit excited. "Thank the Divines! I can finally get some rest and get out of this fucking snow!" Despite spending half my time in Winterhold I really fucking hate snow. Inspecting the cave I thankfully didn't find anything inside. It was around twenty metres deep, three metres tall and four metres wide and the fact that it was dry was an added bonus. Summoning a frost atronoch I placed it by the entrance of the cave in order to keep watch and act as a barrier to anything that wants to come inside. I then summoned a fire atronoch and ordered it inside the cave in order to act as a source of warmth and to warn me if anything happens while I sleep. Before re-entering the cave I smile to myself "Seems like my luck is finally turning around!"

That's when I saw the moon.

line break...

I wish I could say waking up the next morning was a good experience. But it wasn't. It really wasn't.Not only did i sleep on the ground in a cave in what i could only hope is the middle of winter (I really don't want it to get any colder, especially if i dont have any shelter)but i also had to deal with the fact that i wasnt on Nirn anymore. I have no idea where i am, what i could do to fix this or if there even is a way to fix this. It was all pretty depressing and to top it all off I am starving.I didnt pack any food into my satchel, because why would I want to pack food into the satchel and risk it spoiling when I had three meals a day constantly prepared for me by my housecarl at Winterhold.

Sighing to myself I prepared to step out of the cave and into what looks to be a pretty big snowstorm. I drank a potion of resist frost before stepping boldly out into the storm. Thankfully the potion took care of most of the cold. Unfortunately i dont have many of them and i would probably run out within three or so days if this storm continues. The potion also didn't help with the fact I could hardly see a metre in front of me. Deciding to just get in with it i started walking in the opposite direction that I approached the cave from yesterday while listening for any noises that could mean one of those creature from yesterday or with some luck a rabbit or something to hunt for food.

"LAAS YAH NIR!" It was three hours and many dead wolf creatures later that the storm luckily died down and i found myself at the edge of a clearing overlooking a small lake with a river connected on each side. Pulling out my bow I drew back my bow and aimed at the rabbit that I managed to detect with Aura Whisper. The rabbit was about 20 metres away sitting next to a tree right next to the lake. It was pure white and without Aura Whisper i doubt i ever would of seen it. Releasing the arrow i watched it soar until it met its mark in the rabbits neck.

I grinned as i approached the rabbit while looking around myself with aura whisper activated one more time to check if any enemies were nearby. Smiling when i didnt see anything i pulled out my dagger to prepare to skin it. I had just stuck the knife into the skin when i noticed the ripple. That wiped the smile right off my face. There were no fish in the lake, I would of seen them with aura whisper if there were. Looking closer i noticed a dark shape far out under the water.

Dropping the knife i closed both my fists and stood with my legs shoulder width apart. I was sick of this place and sick of constantly being attacked, I wasnt going to take any more risks. I held both my arms next to my body and gathered pure energy.l held myself like that for about a second until I saw the arcs of lightning dancing up my arms. Taking a deep breath I brought my hands colse to each other and opened my hands unleashing a constant thick beam of blue lighting at the approaching. The lighting conducted along the water and cause the whole lake ti have sparks of electicity shooting out of it that disintegrated driftwood and leaves.

Suddenly there was a loud splash as tons of water was lifted up by the mass beneath it. This was followed by a screech of pain from the monster. Looking at the sight I was in awe at the sheer size of what i was seeing. It looked like a giant crocodile with thick bone plating covering every piece of it that i could see. Its head was the only part of it out of the water but even then the length from the bottom of its jaw to the top of its nose was about the same size as me. Its teeth were each the length of my arm and judging from the fact that it was one of those creatures it's strength is probably much greater than its size lets on as that was the trend with everything else I've had to fight since finding myself here. All in all this creatures size was comparable to that of some of the smaller dragons.

My awe only lasted for a second however as I redirected my beam of lightning straight at its face for almost ten whole seconds while it screemed. It was only then that the screems finally died down and the monster finally started disintegrating.

Lowering my arms I breathed deeply and thanked my foresight for attacking that creature first as it allowed me the time to prepare a master level destruction spell. I wouldn't want to fight that creature head on if I could help it. Not only did it last so long against such a strong spell but it did so in water where the effects of the spell would be a lot worse.

After waiting a few moments to make sure no other creature would attack i bent down and picked up the dagger again before looking at my reflection in the water. The first thing i notice is how pale i look, ive always been pale but this almost looks sickly. The next thing that i notice is how messy my hair looks, it was pointing in all different direction and I can only be thankful that I decided to cut it before it got too long making it so that when pulled out my fringe is to my nose and none of my hair is is hanging over my shoulders, leaving it about the length of my index finger at the top. My normally raven locks are covered by frost at the tips. My eyes however are just as gold as they have ever been, glowing slightly they show the strenth of my soul which is still determined to not let this situation get the best of me.

Grabbing the rabbit I drag it a bit away from the water before settling down next to a fallen tree trunk and begin to skin it while trying to think of a better solution to just walking in a random direction.

Sadly no solution came.


	4. Chapter 4

Day seven and I still haven't had a sign of civilisation. The blizzard thankfully passed, there's only so many times I can use the clear skies shout before I start to tire and I wanted to avoid using it as much as possible to prevent more creatures from hearing it and tracking me down. Over the past week I've killed atleast over a three hundred of those creatures. There seems to be no end to their numbers or the type. The most common seem to be the wolves and then there are the bears, scorpions and there was even one which took the form of a giant bird roughly twice the size of a man. An arrow from my nightingale bow seemed to take care of that one easily enough though. The problem that Im facing now is that I don't even know if Im going in the right direction. The further I travel the more often I seem to run into these creatures and some of them seem to be increasing in size. Leading me to believe that I might just be heading in the opposite direction of civilisation.

Walking through the snow with a muffle spell activated as well as a spell to remove my scent as a half-hearted attempt to remain hidden from those beasts and avoid further fights I can't help but scowl to myself. _'If I knew that I would be walking through the wild for so long I would of packed food into my satchel, but no, that would my my life too easy wouldn't it? I can't help but feel the Princes are laughing at my misfortune right now_.' The past week hasn't been kind to me, constantly fighting in the freezing cold while starving would sour anyone's mood. The little food that I had been able to scavenge was hardly enough for this level of activity.

Looking to the sky I am about to start cursing every divine I knew before losing that train of thought. In the distance I can make out the vague outline of a mountain, maybe half a days walk away or significantly less with the help of magic. _'If I can get to the top of that mountain I can have a proper look at my surroundings and see if there is any civilisation nearby_.'

Preparing the spell in my right hand I stare hard at the peak of the mountain. The teleportation spell is an expert level alteration spell. Not rated such because of the amount of Magicka it requires to cast but because it is so incredibly difficult and if the spell is cast wrong it will almost always lead to the death of the caster. The spell is able to teleport the caster to the location that they are currently looking at, the only exception being that they have to anchor the spell to something solid. This means they cannot simply look into the sky and teleport at that location because air is always moving around and changing, the spell has to anchor onto something that isn't moving or else the caster can come out missing body parts or in a few cases as nothing more than red mist.

Releasing the spell pure darkness covers my vision for a moment before my surroundings completely change and I land on the flat piece of ground just under the peak of the mountain. I only have a split second to inspect my surroundings before the rock gives way and I slip of the side of the mountain.

Im falling for less than half a second before I have two dragonbone daggers out and stabbed up to the hilt in the rock. Breathing a sigh of relief once my momentum stops I begin the short climb back to the point that I landed.

Moving a few feet away from the edge I begin to look at the view. It doesn't seem like there's anything the way I came, this doesn't strike me as much of a suprise but when I look to the other side of the mountain I hold my breath for a second when I notice smoke no more than a few hours walk in the distance. ' _Where there's smoke there's fire, and fire in this weather must mean people. Unless it's some type of fire breathing monster like a dragon. Or worse, one of those creatures in the form of a dragon_.' "Akatosh, please Im begging you, don't let there be any dragons in this world, or atleast let it be the type of dragons Im used to." I prayed.

With a new spring in my step i walked towards the edge of the cliff before disappearing in a flash of light.

line break...

I've been called many things in my life. Hero, saviour, brother, thief, criminal... murderer...monster. I've had to make many decisions throughout my time as the Dragonborn. Some are simple, some are more difficult and some still keep me up at night.

I've made mistakes, too many to count. I've had to sacrifice others for the greater good. Joining the Dark Brotherhood comes to mind. My first murder for that organisation kept me awake the entire night, puking into a bucket and crying over what i had become. So did my second, and third... I sacrificed what i saw as my humanity, so that i could gain invaluable skills for my mission of becoming a weapon that could defeat Alduin and later Harkon... then Miraak... I would tell myself it was worth it.

That was around the time that i started training myself to exhaustion. Figured i couldn't dwell on the past if i didn't give myself time to. It worked. When i was awake i was so focused on my mission that it was all that filled my mind. I didn't have the time for any distractions that could keep me from improving. Didn't help with the nightmares though.

Eventually the killing became easier. The nightmares gradually faded. They're still there, less frequent but they exist nonetheless. Sometimes I don't know whether or not Im grateful I still have them. I trained hard to get where i am today, and I still have eternity to go. I've been called the hero of the story and I've been the villain. Ive made countless mistakes along the way. Those mistakes shaped me and added a certain amount of caution to my every action. Some might even say it's paranoia.

This is why Im currently observing what i have now determined to be a temporary camp from a tree thirty meters away from the guards that are watching the border. One of the first lessons I learnt in Skyrim is that you can't trust anyone. Everone will screw you over if it helps them even a little.

The camp doesn't seem to be anything special. Theres a large fire in the middle, and a ways off to the side there's a large pot that has a three members of the camp fussing over it. The thought of the stew is making my mouth water but i manage to tear my eyes away and inspect the rest of the camp. A few metres away from the fire is a large box with a tarp draped over it preventing me from seeing the contents. Three men are sitting close to the box playing a game of some kind that involves small pieces of parchment and what seems to be the currency of this land. _'Gambling of some form.'_ The way the men keep turning to leer at the box has a pit forming in my stomach.

After the men the tents begin, there are about fifteen of them forming a circle around the box and the fire. After the tents there seems to be about four guards at the edges of the camp looking outwards towards the surrounding forest. I smirked _'Good thing nobody ever looks up.'_

At the very edge at the opposite end of the camp there are strange machines that somewhat resemle carriages with their wheels although I have absolutely no idea how they work as I can't see any horses nearby. ' _These people must be quite advanced'_. So no, the camp doesn't really interest me that much or atleast as much as the people.

There are species in their number that I have never seen before. Some resemble khajiit with their tails and ears of that of a cat. But the others have features of other animals. Some have horns, others have dog ears and one even seems to have feathers instead of hair. All of them have the features from some type of animal. Its curious.

Judging by the way that each of them keeps their weapon close on hand at all times, how the guards keep constant watch of their surroundings and even just going by each of their stances they seem to be well trained. Or atleast better than the average bandit. The question is what they are doing out here. Some sort of military campaign? Then whats in that box?

Using aura whisper i inspect the camp again and look for anybody that might be in the tents so i can get a proper read of their numbers.

My vision fades out and a red aura fills the places that I know that each of the men are, but there are another five that appear over the tents bringing the number of possible enemies up to fifteen. The exact number of tents. Theres one more aura however, directly in the box. Its smaller than the others but is still in the shape of a human leading me to believe theres a child in the box.

Before I can process this however, one of the auras from the tents walks out of the tent and towards the fire in the centre of the camp. Cancelling aura sight I inspect him as he begins to talk.

"Oi! What's taking this stew so long? It's bloody freezing out here and I could use a good meal to warm myself before we pack up camp."

He's large, over 6 feet atleast with a frame built for power over speed.He has large horns on his head that remind me of those of a bull. On his back is one of the biggest warhammers I have ever seen. He's wearing a suit of pure metal, and spiked gauntlets. He doesn't wear a helmet but rather the same mask as everybody else, a mask that covers the upper half of their faces and reminds me of those creatures that have plagued me since i got to this world. Everything besides the mask is coloured like blood.

One of the men that is standing over the pot turned to him "Sorry it took so long boss, it's pretty much done now though if you want to come take the first serving before the other lads and ladies finish it all". He said with a brief chuckle towards the end.

Marching towards the fire he got himself a bowl of stew before moving back towards one of the unoccupied seats by the fire. "What about the Schnee boss?" He paused for a second before laughing darkly and changing his direction towards the box.

"Well it wouldn't do to have her starve to death before we deliver her to the boss." He paused for half a second before ripping the tarp off and giving me a clear view of who laid inside.

She seemed to be a young girl no more than 15 or 16. She had thin blanket wrapped around herself and seemed to be incredibly pale. She had spirit though, despite the man in front of her no doubt being quite intimidating she didn't cower. She just glared at him silently. The bars of the cage were large, each bar was thicker than the girls arms and ran parallel to each other from the ground up.

The man seemed to find some sort of amusement from the girls glaring for his lips curled into a cruel smile. "No Schnee, it wouldn't do for you to die before you got to see what we have planned for you."

He opened a slot on the bottom of the cage big enough to put the bowl in. He didn't put it in though, standing back up he tipped the bowl pouring majority of the stew onto the floor. He stared the girl in the eyes the whole time he did it. " Oops." He laughed before shoving the bowl into the slat roughly and walking away calling for another bowl leaving the girl to her now meagre portion.

That was enough to settle it for me. My eyes glowed bright gold for a second and an anticipatory smile took over my face. Sometimes being a hero means becoming the monster.


	5. Chapter 5

Not a sound was made as I moved through the trees, towards the camp. The perks of the muffle spell and all the training I did under the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood.

Keeping to the outskirts of the camp, I slowly approached one of the guards. Looking down from the branch I was perched on I moved so that I was positioned just behind the him.

I unsheathed my dragonbone dagger in my right hand before dropping behind him and lodging the blade into his neck in one smooth movement. He struggled for a second but quickly succumbed to the inevitable. I caught his body as he started falling and placed it behind the trunk of a tree. Fortunately these trees are large and the trunk was more than thick enough to hide his body.

Climbing back into the canopy of the forest I located the next guard before moving in and repeating the same process. Luckily it seemed like the rest of the camp was completely at ease, willing to trust their protection to those on guard and as such weren't paying any attention to those guards. It was sloppy and it made it easy for me to take out all of the guards on duty with nobody the wiser.

Sheathing my dagger I looked for my next target. _'Eleven left.'_ Unfortunately most of those eleven where either in close proximity of each other or where inside their tents. I guess that left me no choice.

Dropping down beside a tent I moved further into the camp. I approached the first tent that had a body inside of it. Luckily judging from the aura this person seemed to be sleeping.

Opening the flap of the tent I approached the man and didn't even take a second to inspect him before I shoved my dagger into his throat. Pulling it out of his throat I moved toward the exit. As I walked out however I heard the shouting begin.

"We're under attack! Somebody killed Jensen! Find the bastards!"

' _Damn, it looks like somebody found one of the guards'_. Sheathing my dagger I didn't waste any time before I ran and climbed back into a tree.

Perhaps they wanted to protect the prisoner or maybe they realised that spreading out was a bad idea when there was someone that could kill them silently. Either way it unfortunately looks like this group was smarter than I gave them credit for. They all gathered together in the middle of the camp with their weapons at the ready.

I summoned two frost atronochs a few tents away from me and let them attack.

"What the hell is that?"

"Just shoot it!"

I was preparing to shoot an arrow at one of the remaining men when I witnessed their retaliation.

Neither of my atronochs made it ten metres after their commander said those words. I witnessed them be torn to shreds in a storm of noise.

My eyes widened a fraction at the power these people possessed. That was not something that I wanted to be hit by. Almost on reflex I started applying the dragonhide spell.

After that was done I let out a small breath of relief. The spell was a master alteration spell and as such was extremely powerful. I had faith that it could protect me from whatever it is they did. That didn't mean I would let them hit me however.

Drawing my bow again I shot an arrow at the leader of the camp.

My breath caught in my throat when he caught the arrow not even an inch in front of his face. He then turned in my general direction with a speed that was almost eerie.

"He's in the trees!"

After those words were said I wasted no time in jumping onto the forest floor as my previous position was torn to shreds.

I ran behind another tree and caught my breath. This just became a lot more dangerous.

"Did we get him?" There was a pause.

"Go look."

"Me but-" I heard shuffling and a muffled curse as one of the men was shoved and forced to approach my previous position

My hand glowed for a second as I cast a fire rune by my feet. It then glowed blue as I stared about a hundred metres in the opposite direction of the camp.

As soon as i appeared I turned back and looked at my previous position. Where I could see the man that was approaching me change direction and creep towards the tree that i was just behind. The downside of the teleportation spell is the blue flash of light it creates in both the position you left and arrived in. It makes it easy to notice. Luckily I teleported far enough away that they didn't notice where I went so focused where they on where I was.

I saw the man come around to look at my previous position before letting out a sigh of relief and approaching it quickly.

"There's nobody he-" Thats as far as he got before he activated my rune and caused a large explosion of fire that completely consumed his body.

As I was preparing to teleport again. Something caught my attention. The man was getting up from the ground a few metres from where the rune was. My eyes widened in disbelief as he got up with a growl and started walking back towards his companions without so much as a limp. He shrugged off an attack that would vaporize an average man. This is bad.

"Jones are you okay?"

"Yeah, that explosion took out half my aura. These bastards are sneaky."

' _Aura? How did that reduce his aura? Unless aura means something different here. Maybe I have to reduce his aura to zero to kill him?'_

I quickly decided to test my theory. Bringing my hands together i gathered fire in my palms before releasing the incinerate spell towards my target.

"Jones look out."

But it was too late, my spell hit him in the back and the force of the spell launched him into a tree. The force isn't what killed him however, incinerate is an expert level spell that creates a bolt of fire of incredible heat, and all that heat is released over a radius of two metres of the target it hits. When used on steel armour it has been know to melt the armour into nothing more than slag. The only downside is that it only releases the heat over the target it hits and as such can't do damage to multiple opponents unless they are touching.

"Jones!" A chourus of voices shouted.

"Whoever you are we'll kill you!"

I flashed blue for a second as I disappeared only to reappear behind the group with Dawnbreaker equipped in my right hand and Auriels Shield on my back with my nightingale blade sheathed at my waist.

As I appeared I used my left hand to summon a dremora lord as my right hand swung the blade into the back of the first opponents head.

The blade failed to break skin but the enchantment caused a burn to appear where I struck. ' _It seems like whatever is protecting them doesn't work so well against daedric enchantments.'_

My newly summoned dremora then swung it's greatsword into the mans shoulders as it was summoned. This also failed to break skin and only caused him to stumble a few steps forward.

This didn't buy me any time however as the rest of the group descended onto me with a vengeance.

Ducking under a greatsword that definitely moved faster than a greatsword should be able to I sliced at my first opponents knee before casting flames into the eyes of a girl that had the features of a fox. This caused her to stumble back with a cry as more of a reflex than anything and I used that opportunity to kick her in the stomach.

It felt like kicking a wall. The girl didn't move an inch. A kick that has sent grown nord men flying failed to do anything to a girl half their size.

I stood there in shock for perhaps a moment too long as I suddenly found myself flying through a tree when the girl retaliated with a kick of her own.

Rolling onto my hands and knees with a groan I thanked the divines I had the dragonhide spell active otherwise that attack would of done some real damage.

Glancing back up I had to quickly roll to the left to dodge the tree that came flying at me. It seems the leader caught the tree that fell when I went through it then threw it at me with what looked like no effort.

Fuck.

I really hope these are some of the strongest fighters in this world or else Im going to have a big problem later on.

It was with a sigh of frustration that I watched my dremora get its arm ripped off by an unarmed bear man before its head was cut off by a wolf-woman.

I took a deep breath before I called on the words that would hopefully get me out of this mess **. SU GRAH DUN!**

Using my left hand I summoned two flame atronochs before reaching back and equipping Auriels Shield.

With renewed vigour I rushed forward before they had a chance to use their ranged weapons and attacked them with a speed far greater than what I previously showed.

The Elemental Fury shout is one of my favourites. Each word of the shout doubles the speed of my reflexes but not my movement speed. This means that with the first word my reflexes are twice as fast as they were originally, with the second word they are four times as fast and the third word increases my reflexes to eight times their original speed which was already pretty impressive to begin with.

Before some of these guys had reflexes that were on par with mine, but now I significantly dwarf most of them. Unfortunately their strength is still a lot greater than mine so I have to avoid being hit.

Dodging to the left of a downward slash of a greatsword I make my opponents attacks look incredibly slow when I counter attack, it takes five strikes to the face and two to the body but I eventually manage to remove his head from his shoulders.

Spinning around i manage to catch the bear mans punch with my shield. It stops dead. I give my opponent a moment to widen his eyes before I spin all the way around and strike him with the shield. He flies into two others and takes both off their feet before they go skidding to a stop along the ground twenty metres away.

Auriels Shield is an extremely powerful daedric artifact if you know how to use it properly. It absorbs the kinetic force of anything that strikes against it and that force can then be released when you bash with it. This means that powerful attacks can be completely redirected back to your opponent.

The only problem with the shield is that it can only absorb one blow before it needs that energy to be released. After that one blow it behaves like a normal shield and will no longer stop any attack in it's tracks.

It took me a long time to learn to fight as effectively as possible with the shield but now I can safely say that it was worth it. The results are devastating.

Flipping the shield back onto my back I launch lightning at the fox womans face before moving in and slashing her leg with my blade. It didn't break skin but the enchantment burns her leg enough for her to buckle. I spin around and slash at her neck before stabbing her through the back. This time it does break through skin.

I don't give her corpse another thought as duck below the Warhammer from the leader. Rolling back up I take a quick glance around the battlefield. I watch as one of my atronochs are cut down by the bear man and the two I sent flying with his body. Unfortunately for them however they don't know what happens when you defeat a flame atronoch.

I watch the fire from the explosion consume all three of them and their bodies fly for the second time. Only this time only one of them got up.

As the rabbit man got shakily to his feet a fireball from my second atronoch hit him at the same time as my lightning bolt. He didn't get up a third time.

I parry a shortsword before ducking under a bowstaff. Rolling back I dodge the Warhammer. Before spinning out of the way of one of those ranged attacks which hits wolf-woman and forces her back for a second.

As I back away a bit more I bump into the cage that's holding the girl. They grin as they realise they've trapped me.

Sprinting forward the leader swings his Warhammer at me.

 **FEIM!**

I go ethereal before passing through their strikes and their bodies. As I come out of that form I drop shortsword with a slash to his head.

Glancing behind me I check on their ranged fighter but it seems as if my atronoch managed to take him out before it died.

Flipping back I let the bowstaff to pass underneath my back before I land on my hands and bring myself up to my feet.

I allow myself to just stand for a second as my opponents gather their breath.

"Why wont you die!?" That was from wolf-woman as she and warhammer charged me from the left and right respectively. I lay a rune on the ground before dodging back as warhammer swings at me from the left and wolf-woman from the right.

The rune causes the momentum of anything that passes through it to increase drastically. As such neither of them are able to stop their attacks in time and both of their weapons collide with each other. Warhammer was sent flying back about fifteen or so metres and wolf- woman to go flying significantly further.

I take a second to inspect my work before sheathing my sword and equipping the nightingale bow. I don't even take a second to aim before shooting at the now fleeing man. The first shot staggers him but the second causes him to drop.

Breathing a sigh of relief I approach the cage with the girl. As I get closer I inspect her more thoroughly. She's got pure white hair and a face that will no doubt drive many men crazy when she gets older. Her eyes are a blue that reminds me of a clear day but what really strikes me is the expression in those eyes.

Not fear like what I would expect but rather awe and hope. It angers me to think about how these people must of treated her that she can have hope in a man that just slaughtered them in front of her. I also see a strength in those eyes and that angers me more because she looks fragile locked in that cage, and one thing Im sure about is that this is not a girl who should look fragile.

Bending down I take out a lockpick before getting started on freeing her. "It's okay, Im gonna get you out of here."

I see a small relieved smile come to her face and disappear so quickly I thought I imagined it. When she spoke it was with a calm and poise that I wouldn't expect from someone in this situation. "Thank you sir, did my father send you?"

With a click i managed to unlock the door before swinging it open and stepping aside as she climbed out. Outside of the thin blanket she was in I could see how dirty she truly was. Her once white jacket was tainted brown with dirt and red with blood and her boots were covered in holes, but she still no doubt put most woman to shame with a figure most her age would kill for.

"It was my pleasure, there's nothing that pleases me more than taking care of people like that. My name is Samuel Dovakiin but my friends call me Sam. Your father...? Im afraid I don't know who that is."

Her eyes widened a fraction at my answer before a guarded look came over her face at me not knowing about her father. There was a second of silence before she reluctantly told me who that was.

"My father Jacques Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company?"

"Im afraid i have no idea what that is."

At this statement she seemed truly surprised. It must mean her family is quite important if she expects to be recognised this easily. "But-" She started before her eyes widened at something behind me."Lookout!"

I didn't waste a second in spinning around with Auriels Shield and stopping the warhammer in its tracks. Only this time it was glowing red. I sighed to myself in frustration that this guy was still alive but I suppose it made sense for him to be stronger than the others, him being the leader and all. Stepping forward I bashed him with the shield and released all the energy it had stored.

My eyes widened at the results. The man went flying through a tent, two trees and into one of those strange metal carriages, causing it to flip over and smash into another tree. Which then proceeded to fall over and crush the carriage and the man. He didn't get up again. _Note to self, avoid being hit at all costs._

Turning back to the girl I saw her staring at where the man landed with wide eyes.

Clearing my throat I brought her attention back on me. "I never got your name by the way, or the reason that those men kidnapped you."

She stared at me as if debating with herself for a moment before finally answering. "My apologies I forgot my manners. My name is Winter, Winter Schnee. As for why those men where after me, well..."


	6. Chapter 6

"So let's see if I've got this right. You're the heiress of the biggest dust mining company in the world and this group, The White Fang, are trying to make a statement against their treatment and end the discrimination against all of these so called faunus by kidnapping you and making an example of you?"

"That is correct, they were a peaceful organisation that has been around for a few years now. I guess something's changed." Winters expression was hard to make out, she kept her face strangely blank through the whole explanation. She reminds me of some of the nobles I've met. Although if her fathers company is as big as Im led to believe it makes a certain amount of sense that she would be trained in how to act.

"I see." I didn't. It didn't exactly make a lot of sense for an organisation who are trying to promote equality to act in such a violent manner. It would do nothing but confirm peoples beliefs about faunus in their minds. "What is dust exactly?" I somehow doubted her family gained their wealth from mining dirt.

At this some disbelief managed to make it past her icy disposition."Dust? How do you not know what dust is?" At seeing the absolutely baffled look on my face she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply to herself. I was beginning to think she thought me some type of simpleton. I could only shrug.

"It's energy in a solid form, it's used for practically everything in society from creating electricity to fighting. Hell some people use it for cooking! How could you not know what it is?!" I took a step back as she seemed to crack and lose her composure. I doubt she was really that frustrated at my lack of knowledge but rather her situation as a whole. The concept of dust still confused me, I guess I would have to see it to truly understand what it is. Still it might be better to explain my situation or else she might get increasingly frustrated at my lack of knowledge of things in this world.

"Ah you see I do not know what it is because we do not have it where I am from."

Winter took a deep breath and seemed to compose herself before she looked me in the eyes. "I apologize, it's been a trying week for me and you did rescue me. Where exactly are you from? Some extremely isolated frontier town?" She seemed sincere in her apology atleast.

"I am from Skyrim."

"And where exactly is the town of Skyrim?"

"Skyrim is not a town it is a province of Tamriel which is a continent on a different plane."

Winters blue eyes bore into mine"By plane you mean...?"

"World."

There was silence for a few seconds as Winter processed my explanation before she sighed to herself span on her heal and started walking towards a tent. While muttering to herself the entire time."Just great...Crazy...Skyrim...world...why do I...calm down Winter." I watched her walk away for a few seconds completely baffled before I started following.

Sure it might not be very common to jump between planes but it's not unheard of either, my explanation is not _that_ out there. I am _not_ crazy thank you very much.

"And how exactly-" Winter ducked into the tent. "Did you cross into this plane?" Her voice had a hint of mocking in it. She didn't wait to hear my explanation and instead rushed off into the back corner of the tent where a small rectangular steel box was laying on the ground. The box was about a metre long and about half as wide and maybe 30 centimetres tall. The steel was smooth and polished without any imperfections, there was a symbol of a snowflake on the top. Overall it was good craftmanship. The smiths in this world seem to be pretty decent.

I held my curiosity in and prepared to answer her question as honestly as I could, I don't want to make an enemy of the first friendly person I've met since arriving in this plane. Seeing her scowl at the box I reconsidered ' _First_ _non-h_ _ostile person I've met atleast.'_

"I was fighting a group of sorcerers that opened up an oblivion portal outside the mages College in my homeland in order to summon an army of Daedra. I am not completely sure of their motives but I believe they wanted to take me out in a surprise attack so that their invasion of Skyrim would be a lot easier. Anyway long story short I used the Unrelenting Force shout on the gate and blew it up. Unfortunately when it was destroyed it transported me here."

At my explanation Winter stopped fiddling with the lock on the box and looked up at me. "Are-Are you off your meds?"

"My-my meds? Im afraid I don't know what you mean." I expected her to praise my heroism for single handedly destroying an oblivion gate and stopping a Daedric invasion not for her to ask about my meds. Whatever in oblivion those are.

"Yes your medicine, you know, you take it and it clears your head and lets you think better. Stops you from seeing things that aren't there." Her words were really slow now and I could hear a note of worry in her voice. Thinking about it I could understand why.

"Aah you think they might have hit me with an illusion spell, but there's no need to fear. I have trained my mind against such attacks, it would take an extremely powerful illusionist to overcome my mental fortitude. I will not be suddenly thinking you are my enemy and attack you if that is what you are worried about. As to your question, yes I am "off my meds" as you would say. I have not needed to take any potions to increase my mental fortitude for years now."

For some reason my explanation did not seem to calm her for she looked even more worried. "How many years exactly?"

" It's been a little over 10 years."

"So you stopped taking your meds when you were what 10?" She sounded incredulous. But even I had to admit that the idea of a 10 year old with the mental fortitude to resist even master illusionists was a bit far fetched.

I had to release a chuckle at the idea "No, I was twenty two. I stopped aging shortly after my twentieth nameday." It was one of the things that happened to me after I killed my first dragon and ate its soul all those years ago.

Surprisingly Winter didn't seem to find that idea as unbelievable as I would of thought. "It makes sense for your ageing to have slowed down if your a Huntsman, although normally that starts happening at 21." She looked contemplative now and was examining me a lot more closely suddenly. This lasted a few seconds before she sighed "You should really go back on your meds though. Don't worry about the cost I'll arrange everything when we get back to Atlas. It's the least I could do after you rescued me."

Again with the potions? I don't know why she was so insistent on them. The illusionists in this world must truly be fearsome foes." I-uh thank you?" She seemed pleased by that if the small smile she sent my way was any indication. It really suited her a lot better than the emotionless mask she was wearing earlier. But there was something else that she said that caught my interest "So these "Huntsman" have extended lifespans? How long do they live for exactly?"

Winter didn't ask why I don't know about what Im assuming is common knowledge in this world. I guess that means she believed my explanation. I knew training my speech was not as important as they said. Im glad I spent my time on other more important tasks.

"It depends on the strength of the hunter, on average they live up to about three hundred. But I heard that Ozpin is already five hundred and he doesn't seem to be near the end of his life, some people say he'll make it to a millenia. General Ironwood is in his mid three hundreds now and he still seems like he has a lot of life left. It generally depends on their ratings."

"Ratings?"

Winter sighed again before turning back to the box "Look I'll explain later, right now I have to open this damn box!"

Seeing a chance to show off I took a lockpick out of my bag. "I ca-" Before I could finish Winter seemed to lose her patience and stuck her left hand behind the box and put her fingers on her right hand just above the lock so that her palm was facing down. She then _pushed_ her fingers into the steel. What I didn't expect was for the steel to bend back before her fingers went completely through it. My mouth went dry as she then moved her left hand in front of the box and held it in place as she closed her right hand into a fist and crumpled the lock and steel around it. She then pulled her right hand back and bent the steel back with it before the whole piece broke off with a snap.

Winter didn't seem to think what she just did was a big deal as she casually opened the box before looking back at me and letting out an excited laugh. "It's here." If she noticed how pale I went at her display she didn't mention it. ' _If a 16 year old girl is strong enough to do that here then how strong can the people of this world be?'_

The sword was beautiful though. It has a slightly curved blade with only one side being sharpened. The sword's hilt has a wide, crescent shaped guard that completely covers the hand and adds protection to the appendage from a blade coming in from practically any angle. There was a spiral design etched down the hilt and there was some type of mechanism between the hilt and the guard, I wasn't even going to guess what that did. It was completely made of steel. Overall it looked like an excellent weapon even though the material was a bit weak. Winter didn't seem to mind it though if the way she was looking at it was any indication.

Winter grabbed her weapon and it's sheath before equipping it and removing the bottom of the box to reveal a compartment filled with vials of different coloured sand _. 'Is this dust? She said it could be used for fighting, though I can't see how.'_

Winter didn't remove anything from the compartment though, it seemed she was just checking everything was there. She seemed a lot less tense now that she had her weapon. _'I can't really blam_ _e her.'_

Winter closed the box and picked up one side of it. Some sort of mechanism was activated and a piece of steel popped out of the box with a click. She then proceeded to pull the box with her on the way out of the tent. _'Are those wheels? How did I miss that?'_

Once Winter left the tent she called back to me. "Come on we should leave before any grimm get here. We're lucky my captors killed all the ones in the surrounding area but with the negativity from the fight it shouldn't take too much longer for the Grimm further out to get here."

"Grimm?"

Winters sigh was filled with resignation.

 **Thank you to everyone who left a review. I welcome criticism as long as it's constructive.**


	7. Chapter 7

' _This worlds technology is amazing_. _This "vehicle" is truly an ingenious invention. I wonder if the Dwemer had anything like this.'_ These were the thoughts going through my head as we raced along a path through the woods.

We jerked slightly to the right as what I now know is a beowolf clipped the back of the vehicle with it's paw. Winter scowled and righted the vehicle from the seat next to me "Damn it, we need to do something about them before they knock us off the road!"

The "them" being the thirty or so grimm that started chasing us a little after we left the camp. These creatures seem to have a lot of stamina, not once in the last five minutes has any of them slowed down. Which is something to be admired when we are moving at the speeds we are. They've actually been gaining on us little by little.

I wasn't too concerned about fighting the grimm, I would be able to take them on my own and Winter seemed pretty capable herself. Atleast capable enough to not die in the time it took me to kill them. Seeing my unconcerned look she continued "We'll be able to kill them but it will probably cost us the car and it's a two day drive to Atlas, theres no way I want to walk."

Growling I opened the door before turning to Winter. "Just keep this thing steady, I'll take care of this."

I stuck my one leg on the handle of the now open door before leaning out of the vehicle and kicking off of it onto the roof.

Taking a few moments to steady myself I inspected the Grimm. Most of them were beowolves but I saw a half a dozen of those bear like grimm, I haven't had a chance to learn their names yet.

Spreading my feet apart and I gathered arcane energy into my arms before bringing them together and unleashing a beam of lightning that tore through the horde. I kept this up for about 20 seconds before stopping and lowering my arms.

I watched the dust blow away for a few moments before climbing back into the car.

"What the hell was that?! I thought your semblance let you phase through attacks and there's no way that was dust!" Winter didn't even give me a second to relax before she started.

"I have no idea what a semblance is but that was a master level destruction spell known as Lightning Storm."

"Again with the spells? I held off asking before because I was grateful you saved me but now I think you owe me some answers. How did you make those flame creatures earlier or the ice ones? And don't say magic!"

This girl just loves to confuse me, if it wasn't magic then what else could it be? "It was magic though."

Winter seemed like she was getting really frustrated now. "There's no such thing as magic!"

"No such thing as magic? What do you mean there's no such thing as magic?"

Winter started off speaking slowly as if she was talking to a young child. "I mean. There's. No. Such. Thing. As. Magic!"

I reeled back at the end of her sentence. Partially from how loud she screamed the last word but mostly because of the implications of what she's saying. In Tamriel everyone knows about magic. Even the poorest begger knows about magic. Oblivion be damned, they can even experience the effects of magic through divine blessings. For someone of Winters stature to not believe in magic... I don't even want to think about the implications. "Then what could it be if not magic?"

Winter seemed to get more and more frustrated "I don't know. It must have something to do with your semblance..." Winter trailed off at the end before her eyes suddenly lit up" I got it. Your semblance lets you manipulate dust on a level I've never seen before. Yes that's it!"

Winter seemed relieved at her theory.

I cleared my throat to draw her attention to my right palm which was covered in fire "I do not have any dust on me." I then changed to sparks and then I finally sent out an orb of light.

The car slowed down and finally stopped as Winter gaped at my hand before she whispered so quietly to herself it was almost inaudible "But...But that's not possible."

line break...

That night found us at a small clearing barely five metres across sitting in front of a small fire on which we were cooking the rabbit I shot earlier. There were two Dremora Lords on guard so we could relax. The sun had gone down a few hours ago meaning it was a lot colder now than it was earlier. I was staring into the fire enjoying the beauty of the flames dancing on the branches and twigs while Winter prattled on in the background.

She's been like this since I proved the existence of magic. She reminds me of some of the more... excitable students at the college. It's actually nice to see her without that mask of forced politeness that she was wearing when we first met.

"Where do the creatures come from though? Do you just make them out of nothing or are they creatures you bound to your will that you teleport to you? Or-"

"Winter."

"-maybe they're spirits trapped in that necklace and you call them out when-"

"Winter."

"-you want them to fight for you. Or are they-"

"Winter!" I called a bit louder this time.

"Sorry." She blushed. "It's just... It's magic you know? I used to dream about it when I was a little girl. I can't remember how many fairy tales I read about it. I used to stay up and just wish that the Story of the Seasons was true. It's... it's just... it's crazy that magic is real."

I smiled. It seemed all it took to get Winter to open up and show some emotion was to save her life, prove the existence of magic to her and then spend six hours stuck in a car with her while she prattled on and on and on about magic.

"It's okay. I was excited the first time I saw magic too."

I'll always remember it. I was ten years old and my bestfriend Lily from the orphanage was sick. Cure disease potions were expensive and there was no way Grelod would pay for one or take the girl to pray at an alter.

I got increasingly desperate as Lily got worse so I eventually decided I had to get the money anyway I could. In the end I was caught pickpocketing some noble and was escorted by the guards to the Jarl since I was a repeat offender. Luckily for me the Jarl and his steward weren't there.

The guards decided to instead consult the court wizard of the time. A man named Gerard the Cold. Despite his name he was actually a very kind man. Once he found out about the situation he gave me a cure disease potion and used a frost spell to make a rose made out of ice. He told me the rose wouldn't melt before he apologized for not being able to do anything about Grelod. He then sent me off with a laugh "Good luck with your lass lad. If she's got you wrapped around her finger already you're gonna need it."

The rose was later confiscated by Grelod but it had inspired me to learn all the magic I could later in my life.

I cleared my throat and my memories."To answer your question though I summon them from one of the planes of Oblivion. I first have to confine them to my will or else they will attack me when summoned. That's what makes conjuration such a dangerous branch of magic, a lot of conjurers get too eager and summon something before they're ready."

Despite her earlier excitement Winter was hanging on to my every word. "So you get them from another plane of existence like how you're in a different plane now?"

I nodded "Exactly."

Winter groaned "This is all so weird. I thought I knew the world but now with Magic and different dimensions it's like everything I believed is wrong.I can't believe this is all common knowledge where your from."

"Magic yes, but there are some people that don't know about Oblivion Planes. A lot do because we had an invasion a few centuries ago-"

"Invasion?!"

I waved her off "A story for another time. Anyway, there are plenty of sorcerers in Tamriel but a lot of the time they're treated with suspicion, especially conjurers. So a lot of common folk don't know a lot about how their magic works hence they don't know about Oblivion Planes. They're pretty much just taught how to keep their farm going, how to run the store or smithing. Just what their parents believe they need to know. Someone of your station however would know."

"My station?"

"You said you were the heiress to an extremely wealthy company?"

At this Winter looked slightly uncomfortable. "Yes."

I decided to ignore my curiosity. "Right well then you would of received an education and would definitely know about Oblivion Planes."

I let Winter think about what she learned for a bit as I took the rabbit off of the fire. I had wooden plates in my bag so I was able to serve us easily enough.

While Winter was quiet I decided to ask my own questions. "So are you training to be a warrior?"

"A Huntress, yes."

"Right you mentioned a huntsmen earlier. What exactly is that?"

She swallowed the food in her mouth before replying. "A Huntsman or Huntress is an elite warrior who dedicates their lives to fighting grimm and protecting people from the threat they pose."

"Oh so you want to protect people then? How are you going to do that and run a business?" I asked genuinely curious.

Winter got a strange look on her face." Yes I want to protect people." She didn't answer my second question but I decided not to push.

"You must be pretty strong then, I saw how easily you pushed your fingers through steel earlier." I didn't know if she was strong for her age or not, I was just trying to fish for answers. Trained warriors can do that in Tamriel easily enough but generally they're adults who have trained for years. Not 15 year old girls. It makes me wonder about how strong some of the adult Huntsman and Huntresses are.

Winter blushed. "Im pretty strong, I graduated at the top of my class at Atlas Academy last year and Im a bit younger than the other students."

I was interested now."How much younger?"

"Two years."

"Is it common that they'll let someone younger into the class?" ' _Winter seems to find her shoes really interesting_ ' I thought in amusement.

"It's not really common but it's not entirely unheard of either."

I decided to spare her for the moment and decided to change my line of questioning. "You mentioned that Huntsmen have extended lifespans, is there a reason why?"

She nodded although her eyebrows were scrunched together slightly "We're taught a special Aura technique."

"Aura?" I asked confusion. Aura as far as I know can't extend lifespans.

Winters eyes widened "Wait you don't have Aura?"

"I don't think the type that your talking about. What is it?"

Winter looked truly shocked now. "Aura is the manifestation of ones soul. When unlocked it protects us from harm and makes us stronger, faster and is directly linked to our semblance."

"Semblance is?"

"It's I suppose you can say an ability that is unique to one person. More on that just now, you said your aging slowed down when you were twenty. If that wasn't from aura then what was it?Magic?"

"Actually I said I stopped aging."

"Wait as in...?"

"Immortal"

Winter was openly gaping at me now. I decided to speak again before she asked more. "Listen I don't really want to get into that right now. Can you just explain more about this Aura technique?"

She didn't look happy but she complied."I don't really know much about it. It's really secretive and is only taught when a Huntress or Huntsman graduates combat school. Usually at 21. But the basis of it is that Aura also has the power to heal wounds. The technique teaches us how to constantly heal our bodies on a small scale preventing disease and slowing down the degradation of cells. Hence lengthening our lifespans. The more powerful the aura the longer the lifespan."

"Can anyone unlock Aura?"

She seemed to consider for a moment before replying. "Yes although it generally requires someone to unlock it for you and not many people do unlock theirs. An unlocked aura is sort of like a beacon for grimm."

I thought to myself for a second. "But surely there's still a lot of people with their auras unlocked? There must be a lot of people who are centuries old then."

Winter's eyebrows scrunched together as she thought of the words to say. "There's a lot of people with their aura unlocked but they're not all Huntsmen and Huntresses. They're actually pretty rare. Less than one percent of people with aura go on to become a Huntsman or Huntress due to how dangerous it is and how demanding the training is. They're the elite. It's because of how rare they are that they're all taught the aura technique to extend their lives. It's so that they are kept around as long as possible to fight the grimm. Even with the technique not all of them live to be that old. It's said that the most dangerous time for them is their first century because of inexperience and because they constantly grow more powerful. Over half of them die within that time. When I said on average they live up to 300 I meant if nothing kills them. As I said the technique is highly secretive and to share it is treated as treason."

It sort of made sense that the technique was such a secret. They needed something to make being a Huntsman more attractive to people and if everyone could live so long by just having aura then everyone would and due to aura attracting grimm that might create a big problem in settlements. It's okay if a few people have aura because they're not going to make that big of a difference but a few thousand would act as a lighthouse for grimm.

"I see, thanks for the information Winter. I think we should sleep now. We should be moving as early as possible tomorrow."

 **I hope I managed to address some of the concerns you guys were having in this chapter. As far as nerfing the elder scrolls and making those from RWBY more powerful, its because i dislike stories where the main character is too OP and thats what would happen if i used just lore from elder scrolls and left everything in RWBY the same. Hell if i just used the Skyrim game and left RWBY the same the Dragonborn would still be OP. I like stories where the main character actually has to struggle to achieve their goals and unfortunately some changes had to be made to achive this. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed its really appreciated. I welcome criticism as long as its constructive and i will try to take what you guys say into account.**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke to the sound of a twig snapping. Keeping my breathing even I slowly opened my eyes. There was light from the moon and stars and on the horizon there was a faint glow meaning it was close to sunrise. There was a faint breeze blowing through the campsite bringing with it cold air. Focusing my mind I felt for the Dremora I had summoned earlier and let out a small breath of relief when I felt both of them. Straining my hearing I listened for any signs of intruders, after a few seconds of silence I slowly started to sit up. Some might call me paranoid. But you don't survive being me without being paranoid.

After sitting up as quietly as I could I started to inspect my surroundings. Winter was sleeping soundly in a sleeping bag about a metre away. She was actually curled into a ball, probably to try stay a bit warmer. Can't say I blamed her, even without the blizzard it was still damn cold and camping in the snow is never fun. The forest was also really quiet. There wasn't a sound to be heard. That immediately struck me as wrong, so close to sunrise there should be atleast a few birds awake.

Leaning over I shook Winter's shoulder. "Winter, wake up. We're leaving."

"aaagh" And with that she rolled over and tucked her head under the sleeping bag. _Great of all times for her to start acting like a normal teenager..._ I shook her a bit more roughly this time and summoned Dawnbreaker from my satchel. "Winter I think something's out there, it's time to go."

That seemed to get her attention, she bolted to her feet before I could stop her and drew her rapier and leapt to her feat. "Where is it?!"

I sighed "And now it knows we're onto it."

Winter blushed " I-lookout!" She tackled me to the ground as a body flew over my head and smashed through a tree. I heard the sound of the second Dremora charging something while I rolled back up onto my feet.

Turning to where I felt the second Dremora I had to pause at what I was seeing.

Currently trying to rip the Dremora in half was the biggest spider I had ever seen, and that's saying something. The spider was easily twice the size of the vehicle we drove in. It was pitch black, except for blood red eyes and white bone spikes popping out of it's back. The spider was missing two legs curtesy of one my Dremora but that didn't seem to be slowing it down.

Even more terrifying were the hundreds smaller spiders ranging from the size of a bear to the size of a small cat that were scuttling along the ground.

 _'They probably came through the trees. That's how they snuck up on us.'_

As I watched, my dremora was killing them left and right, there were already dozens of bodies littered on the floor that were slowly starting to disappear. The problem was that the sheer numbers were proving to be too much. The little spiders swarmed it and released a black webbing that my dremoras arms and legs were getting tangled up in. My fremora still had some movement in its one arm which it used to try git the largest spider. It succeeded in chopping off one of it's legs before the spider ripped the arm off. "huuuurgg!"

The agonised screeches of my servent were enough to snap me out of just gaping at the scene.

It was then I made my decision.

"Nope!" I turned back to Winter who was watching the proceedings with wide eyes and grabbed her arm.

"Wait! What are you doing!"

"Going to the car, we're leaving."

"But- but the grimm!" She shouted back.

I sighed and turned to look back at the Grimm. It had now completely destroyed my Dremora. All eyes turned to me and I shivered. There was no time to run now, that just left me with one option.

I took a deep breath.

The spiders started moving towards me.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

Flames erupted from my mouth and absolutely devastated the area before me. Trees were turned to ash immediately and snow was turned to boiling hot steam. At the end of it I didn't even see what happened to the spiders, all I know is that it was gone by the time the flames receded. As well as a good portion of the forest.

I turned back to Winter to see her just stare at me.

I cleared my throat and gave a half shrug "I don't fuck with spiders."

Winter looked back at the devastated forest and made a weird choking noise.

line break...

It had been about half an hour since I killed the spider grim and Winter and I were just leaving the clearing now. The reason we took so long? Well Winter wouldn't leave until the fire was put out. Apparently it's " _not responsible to just leave fire from the depths of hell to burn down the forest_ ". Yeah, I didn't really get it either. It's not like there's much out here except grim. Luckily Winter was able to take care of the flames on her own pretty easily using her semblance to blast high pressured air and snow through something she calls Glyphs. And she says magic is overpowered. As far as Im concerned with some training those glyphs could make her into an absolute monster in combat.

But now we're finally ready to get back in the car and carry on our journey. There's just one problem...

"Please Winter, just let me try!"

"No, for the last time it's not happening."

"Why not?" I am aware that I sound whiny but come on...

"Sam, you don't know how to drive. You've apparently never even seen a car until we met."

"I've flown dragons before. How hard can this be?"

"You've flown...? Nevermind, no. It's not going to happen so just let it go." She was shaking her head vigorously while she was speaking and before I could stop her she climbed into the driver side.

With a sigh I followed after her. Prepared for another _boring_ day of doing nothing but sitting.

line break...

"So what was that? That was a lot more powerful than the spells you were using earlier."

"Sam?"

"Aargh, come on I promise I'll teach you how to drive when we get to Atlas."

"... It's called a shout or thu'um"

I saw Winter smirk out of the corner of my eye." How did i know that would work?"

I gave her a glare to which proceeded to just amuse her more _. 'Damn this infernal woman._ '

"Do you want to know more or not?"

Just like that Winter's smirk died and I could practically see the hungry look in her eyes.

"Okay, Im sorry. So what is a shout?"

How best to explain this..."A shout is a word or a series of words from the dragon language. When they are done properly each word has the ability to alter reality in some way depending on the word used, and each word you add onto the shout drastically increases how powerful it is."

"...If they're all like the one you used back there then that's extremely overpowered."

I had to smirk a bit at that "Some are more powerful than others."

"Wait, so why didn't you do that when you fought The White Fang earlier?"

"I did, it was a shout that let me move so quickly and another that let me phase through their attacks."

I watched Winter put of the corner of my eye while she attempted to absorb this information.

"But why didn't you just roast them?"

I had to snort at that" Well for one, these are shouts used by dragons and they generally don't care about the surroundings so i was just as likely to roast you if i tried and secondly all shouts have their drawbacks for me."

"What type of drawbacks...?"

I thought about not answering, Im generally not the type to give away what can be seen as one of my big weaknesses, but as it stands I have nobody else I can rely on in this dimension and my instincts scream that Winter is trustworthy. In the end I also need her to trust me. Not only does she seem like a genuinly good person who I would like to befriend but she is also from an influential family and her vouching for me might go a long way.

Seeing that the potential pros outweigh the cons just gave a shrug "It depends on the shout really, the more powerful ones release a lot of divine energy, and unfortunately while my soul is that of a dragon my body isn't-"

"Your soul...?-"

"So after using some of the more powerful reality altering shouts I can't use any more shouts for a little while or else I risk burning my body from the inside out effectively leaving me notging more than a pile of ashes."

"That's... terrifying."

Seeing the look of horror on Winter's face managed to bring me quite a bit of amusement so I couldn't help but chuckle "I've got a good grasp of what im capable of so I wouldn't be too worried."

There was a few moments of silence before Winter broke it."Back with The White Fang you used two shouts pretty close together though...?"

"Yeah but those two shouts were only affecting me and not a large piece of reality meaning that they take up a lot less energy. Even then though I generally try not to use too many so close together."

"So what all can your shouts do?"

I didn't answer Winter as we had just reached the top of a particularly large path going up the side of the mountain. From up here we could see miles into every direction, it was also the first time I ever laid laid eyes on Atlas.

Seeing the absolute awe in my eyes Winter couldn't help but puff up her chest in pride "I guess ypu don't have cities like that back home."

"No...no we don't."

The first thing that came tobmid upon seeing Atlas was big. But that word just didn't seem to do it justice. Enormous is probably a better word or gigantic, massive, huge, monstrous, whatever the case Atlas was **big.**

The walls seemed to tower hundreds of metres into the air and stretched for kilometres in every direction, there were buildings that were going even higher than the walls and lets not even get into the portion of the city that was floating in the air. Atlas was big. But it also seemed to be really well protected. Even from here my keen eyesight could make out shapes along the walls that must of been vehicles of some kind as well the hundreds of people along the wall. There also seemed to be a number of machines that looked similar to dwemer constructs manning the walls.There is dozens of machines flying through the air over the city, most landing on the walls and others flying into the upper city while one or two landed in the lower city.

Atlas was well protected, and seemed way more advanced than what I was used to. It wasn't long before something else caught my eye however.

There approaching the walls were hordes of grimm. There must of been hundreds of them charging towards the wall and dozens of them flying towards it. Before they got too close however, they seemed to hit a barrier of some kind and all the smaller grimm were vaporised. The larger carried on but even they didn't get too much nearer as some extremely large guns mounted on the wall opened fire on those that got too close effectively reducing hordes of grimm into nothing in only a few seconds.

I looked over to Winter to see what her reaction to this was only to find her staring at the city with a faint smile on her face. This lead me to believe that this situation was entirely normal.

Winter caught me staring before realising why I looked so lost and taking pity on me. "Grimm are attracted to human emotion, a city with so many people is bound to attract a lot of grimm so cities here have quite a lot of defenses."

Looking back to the hordes of grimm I saw a particularly large Ursa get pummeled by a bullet before replying.

"I can see that."

Something about what Winter said got me thinking though. "Just for curiosity sake, how many people live here."

Winter kept her eyes on the road as she replied." Atlas boasts the largest population of any city in any kingdom and has a population of about 6 million."

This time the weird choking noises came from me.

 **Yes Im back, sorry I know it's been a long time since I last updated but life has been hectic and finding the time and energy to write is not always easy. I generally just do it when the mood hits. That said I will be trying to update more often or atleast give slightly larger updates. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always criticism is welcome as long as its constructive.**


	9. Chapter 9

After a few moments of admiring the city I decided it was time to get moving. "So how exactly do we get into the city?"

Winter took a moment to consider my question before answering. "To the south of where we are is a gate, it's not used very often due to how exposed you would be to the Grimm but in this case I don't think we have much choice."

"Wait what about those forcefields around the city?"

Winter answered with a grimace" Your right we would have to be noticed on our way in so that they can switch off that section of the field."

"How do people normally get into the city? I doubt this is the way." Unless every person who wanted to get into the city had to brave an open field that could swarm with Grimm at any moment.

Winter lifted up her arms and pointed South "Do you see those mountains in the distance? There's a small settlement there that is reinforced by the military, from there most people generally catch a bullhead if they want to get to Atlas or Mantle. Due to the the weather it's very rare for people to come to the city on foot as most aren't huntsman and won't get very far. "

" So why don't we go there instead? Wouldn't it be safer than making a mad dash across an open field that not five minutes ago was swarming with Grimm? "

" Generally you would be right but there's not really a path to there from here for the car, so either we go on foot, drive along this open field until we find another path which doesn't make sense or we go straight for that gate."

" You guys make it really complicated to get in. "

Winter looked a little annoyed at my comment." The Grimm make it hard to get in, the city is planned like this to make it as safe as possible for those inside."

She turned around and started making her way back to the car while waving me towards it "Come on, we better get moving."

Line break...

Looking back on it I should of tried harder to convince Winter we needed another way in. "Swerve left!" My body slammed against the door as the car suddenly jerked to the left. Giant feathers more akin to steel slammed into the ground on the right lifting up snow and sticking atleast a meter into the ground.

"I thought you said the gate was close!" We were driving a few dozen meters outside of forcefield as we were pursued almost immediately by multiple Grimm as soon as we left the safety of the trees and didn't have time to wait for the guards to open the field.

"No I said it was in this direction and closer than trying to catch a bullhead!"She shouted while swerving to dodge a tree thrown by what looks like a mammoth. She sighed "Goliath. This day just keeps getting better."

Looking out the back window I saw that there were about a half a dozen nevermore chasing us, the biggest the size of a mammoth from skyrim while the smallest was a bit bigger than a bear. There were also about a dozen beowolves and Ursa as well as what I now know is a Goliath.

As I was watching the Grimm I saw one of the bigger beowolves get obliterated by one of the guns on top of the walls. Unfortunately it seems as if the guns are meant to shoot at Grimm going toward the city and not running alongside it so the guns were hardly hitting anything.

Winter interrupted my thoughts with a shout "There up ahead! I see the gate!"

Looking forward I could see the gate about a three hundred meters away. Unfortunately there was what looked like a second Goliath charging us a little beyond the gate. While watching I could see a section in the air in front of the gate ripple blue for a second.

Winter let out a small breath" They've lowered the forcefield in front of the gate!"

" Uh Winter I don't know if you noticed the giant Grimm that were going towards but I have and I don't feel like getting crushed."

Winter took note of the charging Goliath. I could see her face harden. "We can make it. "

We were now about 100 meters away from the hole in the forcefield but the Goliath was closing the distance fast. Winter was still staring ahead determined that we would make it in time.

I could feel the adrenaline flooding my system making everything feel slower.

50 meters

30 meters

' _We're not going to make it.'_

Looking towards Winter I see that she also realized it by the way that she started paling. It was then that I mad my decision. I leant over and unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door. "What are y-"

"Get into the city!" With those words I pushed her as hard as I could out of the car. I knew her aura would protect her.

Five meters

Now or never.

"FEIM"

The car smashed head first into the Goliath staggering it. Unfortunately it doesn't stop momentum so I flew through the car, grimm and about a dozen meters behind it before coming to a standing stop facing the grimm.

Looking past the grimm at Winter I noticed she was already on her feet and heading in my direction with the rest of the Grimm a few dozen meters behind her.

"Go, I'll be fine! " She hesitated for a second before running a few meters past the forcefield and then stopping and drawing her weapon. Some of the smaller beowolves and nevermore didn't bother going through the hole in the field, instead they went straight for her and were incinerated. ' _Depleting their numbers and funneling the rest. Smart girl.'_

I didn't have time to appreciate her plan however as the Goliath started charging me again. The car only stunning it.

I let a grin come over my face.

 _'This is going to be fun.'_

I drew Auriels bow and fired four arrows in the time it took the grim to half the distance between us. Each arrow hit an eye and released a flash of light completely blinding the giant.

While the Grimm was screaming in pain

I sprinted forward put away the bow and drew Dawnbreaker. I leapt off its trunk onto it's tusk before jumping onto it's head and tabbing the sword down as hardhard as I could. The sword went to the hilt and the Grimm stopped struggling. I then rolled over it's body while ripping the sword from from it's skull. As I came out of the roll I threw the sword as hard as I could at an approaching nevermore. It tried to swerve but it was too late, the sword went straight through it's throat.

Landing on the ground with hardly a sound I looked towards Winter and was happy to see that she now had backup in the form of soldiers and automations and the guns on the wall that were firing on the few Grimm that were left, seems like with the Grimm now funneled and heading towards the city those guns were making short work of the larger ones while the smaller were mostly being handled by Winter.

I took a moment to admire her fighting style as she pierced an Ursa in the eye with her rapier before turning and blasting meter long shards of ice at a group of beowolves. Before I knew it there were no Grimm left.

I walked up to Winter and the soldiers with a relieved smile on my face. "- will be happy to see that your alright Miss Schnee. We'll get you onto a bullhead to the academy as..." but Winter wasn't listening, instead she was looking at me with a smile on her face. "Told you we'd make it."

I couldn't help myself, I laughed "Aye, that you did. "

Winter turned back to the soldier and instantly her voice and posture changed back to formal as if she were a queen giving a speech to her generals. It was quite eerie that she could do that so quickly. " He will be joining me on my trip back to the academy. The general will want to meet the man that saved my life."

The soldier looked me up and down before turning back to Winter. "As you wish ma'am."

Line break...

Atlas academy was amazing. There was nothing else I could say about it really. The walls were ridiculously clean and the sheer size of the place left me in awe. If I had one complaint, it's that it was too white.

Don't get me wrong I love color white. Hard not too when you grow up in skyrim surrounded by snow, but would it kill them to splash a little color into it?

Winter and I were being escorted towards the generals office by the same soldier that found us at the gate. He was a captain of some sort but I was honestly too occupied admiring my surroundings to pay much attention when he introduced himself.

It was a long walk through the empty corridors. "Where isis everyone?"

It was Winter that answered and her tone was still ridiculously formal. "All students are in classes at this time although they should be finished soon."

I didn't respond as we finally came to a stop in front of a large ornate door. The soldier from before walked towards it before knocking. "General Ironwood, Miss Schnee and her... companion are here to see you."

"... Send them in."

My first impression of Ironwood was that he was a soldier. I recognized that steely determination in his eyes and the way he stood in a seemingly relaxed stance but ready to draw his weapon at any time.

His eyes landed on me first and he scanned me up and down looking for any type of threat. Satisfied he turned his eyes to Winter and I noticed how they immediately softened.

"Winter, I'm happy to see you're okay."

Winters voice had a tone of affection in hit. "Thank you, sir."

The general nodded before turning and addressing the soldier. "Thank you captain Davids. Would you please call off the search and notify Qrow to come see me."

"Yes Sir!" The captain said with a salute before marching out the door, closing it behind him.

My attention snapped back to the general as he spoke. "Please, take a seat." He said while taking one himself.

Winter immediately took one of the seats in front of his desk. Her posture perfectly straight. I had no such reservations, I flopped down on the other chair available and slouched back into the back while releasing a small groan of comfort. This is way more comfortable than the chairs in skyrim.

Winter did not look pleased at my actions judging by the small glare she sent my way. I just grinned at her.

The general didn't make any comments about my lack of professionalism instead focusing on Winter. "Are you injured at all Winter? "

Winters attention was immediately back on the general. "No sir. The white fang that captured me where ordered to keep me in good health until I reached their base of operations."

The general let out a small breath of relief. "I see. I am thankful they didn't harm you atleast. How did you escape Winter?" He said while glancing my way.

Winter then began her tale. "I was with them for a few days plotting how to escape but the people that captured me took precautions. They locked me in a dust enforced cage. If it weren't for Sam here coming across their camp and wiping them out I fear I might still be with them."

"I see. In that case I am in your debt Mr..?"

I grinned at how formal he was "Please, just call me Sam."

"Very well. Sam then. Regardless I am in your debt, if there's anything I can do just let me know."

I was glad this came up. "Actually there is something. I am tired from my travels over the last few days. If it is not too much trouble I would like to request food and a room for a few days."

The general seemed surprised by my request, but I noticed he wasn't displeased. Wary perhaps but not displeased." Of course. I will arrange a room for you and as far as food goes you are welcome to eat in the cafeteria but I insist that you stay as long as you would like. It's the least I could do."

The general pressed a button on his desk before speaking into a device." Vanessa please can you escorts the guest in my office to an empty room as he will be staying for a while. " He then turned to me" The lady waiting outside will escorts you to one of our empty rooms if you would please follow her. "

Sensing that he wanted to speak to Winter alone I left the chair before exiting the room.

Line break...

" What do you think of him Winter?"

My eyes immediately flew back to the general before I tried to formulate my response. What did I think of Sam? There were a lot of things I could say, but the one that came to my mind first was "Powerful, scary to his enemies, but overall sir, I think he's a good person."

The general let that sink in for a few moments before addressing me again. "I'm going to need more than that Winter."

I thought of my response for a few moment before replying. "When he found me, he took out about a dozen White Fang soldiers. They were decent fighters sir, not on the level of huntsman but some of them were close. They managed to capture me afterall . He took them out sir and dare I say it made it look easy and... "I hesitated. I didn't want to break Sam's trust but I was a soldier and Ironwood is my commander and someone that I have come to see as a father figure." He has magic sir. "

General Ironwood had an intensity in his eyes that I had never seen before." Magic?"

I let out a breath. How to explain. "I know it sounds crazy sir but he did things that I've never seen before. He summons weapons out of that small satchel of his. I've seen him control fire without the use of dust, he shot a beam of lightning from his hands that tore through grim he can summon beings to fight for him and he has an ability that he calls shouts. "

I could see I had his undivided attention now." And what are those? "

I took a deep breath" He claims to be from another dimension, where magic is common. In this dimension he says there are gods. The children of one of these gods are dragons. Sam says they have an ability called shouts where they can influence a part of reality depending on what shouts are used and there are three words in each shout. Sam says he was blessed by this God and given the ability. The more words used the stronger the shout is. I saw him use three words only once sir and the results are... terrifying. He used a shout that summoned fire, he burned down a large piece of forest and killed hundreds of spider Grimm. When I say he burned down the forest sir I mean the trees a dozen meters in front of him were reduced to ash instantly and the trees thirty meters ahead of him were on fire instantly. He also used another shout to phase through attacks. If you have footage of when we arrived at the walls you'll see it there. He's... powerful sir. I know it sounds crazy but after everything I've seen, I believe him when he says it's magic. "

The general studied me for a long time." Do you believe he's trustworthy? "

' _He believes me.'_ I thought stunned. I thought he would think I was crazy but he immediately believed me. I shook those thought from my head for now and answered the question." I do sir. He saved my life, and I believe he was completely honest to me about his origins. I trust him sir."

Ironwood studied me for a minute before opening his mouth to respond.

"Jimmy!" A voice called from behind me as the door opened. Turning around I saw a manwhom I immediately recognized. "Your Qrow Branwen! From team STRQ! " I gaped. Qrow Branwen is one of the foremost hunters in the world. Team STRQ were idols of mine as a child. Qrow looked like he was in his mid twenties and I noticed he was walking with the stride of a predator and saw how his eyes took in the room as he walked in. I also noticed however that he was very very drunk.

Qrow gave the general a grin. "I see you found the princess, looks like my job was done for me."

With each word he spoke I became more and more disappointed. It seems like the saying is true, never meet your heroes. My disappointment quick quickly turned to anger at his barb. "Don't call me that. If you were supposed to be looking for me why are you trashed right now and not doing your job?!"

Ironwood sighed "Winter he's always drunk but he's still effective."

Qrow seemed to find the situation funny. "Yikes seems like your a bit frigid than I thought. Ice Queen suits you better. " He laughed.

I was quickly losing my patience. But before I could retort the general spoke. "Qrow please stop annoying Winter.

Winter I'm going to need to speak to him alone for a bit but when you go can you please inform Sam that we will be having a test tomorrow so that he can get his huntsman licence."

I was immidiately intrigued at the prospect of seeing Sam fight again."What will this test consist of sir?"

The general thought for a moment "He will be fighting Qrow here. Assuming you don't mind?"

Qrow flopped into the seat next to me that Sam previously occupied. "Hey I never back down from a fight!" He laughed while slurring.

Addressing the general I asked to be relieved. Just before closing the door I heard him speak however. "We have a situation Qrow, we need to contact Ozpin now."


End file.
